


Old Flame

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Sapphic September 2019, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: In New York, there are no secrets.





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).

“Ms. Potts?”

Pepper flinched. She was still getting used to Natalie’s voice. Natalie, her new assistant started a week ago.

“Yes?” Pepper responded through her phone’s intercom.

“I have a Jeri Hogarth out here, says you’re old friends?”

Pepper sat back into her chair with a sigh. Pepper pulled a mirror out of her desk drawer, adjusted her bangs and reapplied lip gloss.

“Send her in, thank you, Natalie.”

Jeri glided in, put together as always. No matter how good Pepper looked, Jeri had a way of making her feel self-conscious.

“Jeri.” Pepper didn’t get up from her desk. “What brings you across town?”

“Come on, Pepper. You didn’t really think you were going to get promoted and I wasn’t going to stop by and see your new office, did you?”

Pepper gestured to the room. “Now you’ve seen my office. Was there something else?”

“Let me take you to dinner. For old time's sake.”

“Jeri, you know as well as I do that it’s never just dinner with you. I was okay with our arrangement before, but I’m in a relationship now.”

“So the Stark rumors are true?”

“Since when do you read page 6? I thought that was beneath you?”

“Maybe I’ve gotten bored.” 

Jeri smiled.

Even after all this time, Jeri’s smile still had a way of making Pepper feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered. Pepper knew Jeri blew hot and cold and she wasn’t in the mood to do this. Whatever _this_ was.

“Jeri, I think you should go.”

“Suit yourself.” Jeri left the office and didn’t look back. 

Pepper’s head settled back, eyes pressed shut. After 10 deep breaths she punched the intercom.

“Natalie, no more visitors today.”

“Yes ma’am,” Natalie confirmed, which brought a smile to Peppers lips.


End file.
